Question: Rewrite ${(7^{12})^{-3}}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Solution: ${ (7^{12})^{-3} = 7^{(12)(-3)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (7^{12})^{-3}} = 7^{-36}} $